We'll Make It
by DarlingAna
Summary: Two young adults who are mute or deaf who have been dating for some time by surprise find that they have a baby on the way. Follow a young couple through the wonder of pregnancy through a young mother's eyes. How will they handle the life of parents? ( HUMANSTUCK )


"_How he looks at me… like he's biding his time." _

I thought, bowing my head down.

I looked around trying to ignore he clearly wasn't interested in the current topic. The room had a stuffy atmosphere. I scratched my arms and scanned the bedroom. He seemed to not care at all. A pain shot through my arm. I tried to ignore it and go through the pain for him. I wanted to know what was wrong. He looked up with narrow, dark eyes. His thin perfect eyebrows narrowed down close to his eyes. His eyeliner hadn't worn out on him yet. His eyes were dark and have me a deep pain in my heart.

He was hunched over on the bed covered in black, twiddling with his thumbs. His manly hands that once held my tiny girly ones were tightly formed together. I sat on the floor in front of him, trying to get into that mild messy head of his. He looked angry, but emotionless. Like a statue. It looked like emotion was there but how he moved and spoke seemed like there was nothing there. It was like talking to a wall.

He straightened his back and stretched out his neck, lifting his head slowly and leading back moving his head slowly side to side. The collar of his skeleton suit slid down slowly as he did it. He closed his wonderful narrow purple eyes and sighed lightly, hunching over again. The air shifted and he slowly opened his mouth to say something then shut it, looking to the window.

I liked my lips and laid a hand on his knee. My tail shifted side to side, rubbing on the dark stained carpet. The room was dark and messy, just like his mind. My tail and the wind were the only things making sound then. My tail burned as it rubbed the crusted floor, making the sound of sliding paper down a hallway. But, I didn't control that stupid robotic thing. I just had to deal with all the pain I was going through right now.

My palms were sweaty and my knees were bruised. My heart felt shattered. Kurloz and I were drifting apart. I didn't want to lose him. He meant so much to me, too much to lose him now. The pain shot through my arm again. It was killing me to just sit here and do nothing. It was all so stressful. This wasn't helping my anxiety at all we had to talk about our problems. I felt like I was going to explode.

I tried to keep my breathing steady. It was all so painful. I looked into his dark, painful eyes hiding our sorrow we had shared. I wanted to make everything alright but I failed. We both did. We needed to get everything back to the way it was when we were younger and safer. We used to be safe from the world and now we had been ripped apart by the truth of the planet.

Everything was a lie. My chest felt heavy and bloated. I needed to help like he helped me so many times when I was crying late at night and I needed someone to talk to me and cheer me up ever if it's for a second. He needs my help now and I'm letting him down. My tail stopped. He looked back over to me and moved his hand over to mine, grasping it slowly listing it to his lips. He slowly fluttered his eyes closed, kissing my hand. He didn't need words to charm me. He knew that. He opened his eyes and slowly, a smile rose upon his face.

Even if it was small or face it make my heart light up that he was at least trying to be happier. We were still both young and forgetful. We weren't ready for this step in life. I didn't want to tell him. He would flip out and break up with me. I didn't want to raise it all by myself. I had to break the ice and tell him. I started shaking again, my tail sliding slowly on the dark, crusted mats.

I look down and patted my belly. He seemed distant and worn out. I looked up at him and grabbed tightly on my shirt. His eyes were still narrow and painful. I swallowed hard. My palms were sweating again. I needed to tell him. But, would he leave me if he knew? This child needed to have a loving father and mother. Would Kurloz care for our child? I just needed to know.

Would he care?

Would he take care of our child?

I needed to tell him. My lips quivered, trying to get the words out. I raised my hands, my fingers shaking. My head hurt. I tried to shape out the words. Everything was in so much pain. He looked down at my hands, following the movement. I tried to tell him. After I finished signing my hands dropped next to me on the hard floor. His eyes shifted to me. He slowly moved up his hands close to me.

He signed very slowly with careful fingers. He seemed to tell me he may have forgot to check if the condoms were expired. Ha. He should stop blaming himself. I should have been on the pill. He looked apologetic and sorry. But, would he still be there for me? I don't know anymore. It was all just in my blurry head. Would we be able to raise it?

He flicked my nose and smiled. He may have his bad days but, he always made me smile when I needed to. He would be a great father. He signed to me that he would take me and pay a doctor to see if I was really pregnant and if it was really his. I felt a cold tear roll down my cheek. He was really a nice guy. He would be a wonderful father. I wanted to believe we were both ready for this step into adulthood.


End file.
